


Delivery

by its_me_that_writes



Series: Klance Positivity Week 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Delivery Guy Keith, M/M, Meet-Cute, pidge and hunk are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_that_writes/pseuds/its_me_that_writes
Summary: Lance wakes up to a surprise on his birthday!





	Delivery

Lance wakes up with a smile on his face.

Today is his birthday!

Hunk and Pidge have a whole day planned, but it’s all a surprise. No matter how much he asked, they wouldn’t tell him anything.

Needless to say, Lance is very excited.

There’s a knock on his apartment door, and Lance bolts out of bed.

He almost rips the door off the frame in his haste to open it.

But it’s not Pidge or Hunk that he sees. Instead it’s someone he’s never met.

The young man in front of him has his head down, studying a clipboard. He has a company snapback on that helps contain the raven black hair that falls almost down to his shoulders. It almost looks like he has a mullet.

Lance’s eyes are drawn to the balloons and the large box behind the delivery man. His smile widens and his cheeks start to ache from the force of it. A birthday-gram!

“Are you Lance?” The delivery man says. The name on his uniform says ‘Keith.’

“Ye-,’ Lance stops short as he makes eye contact with the guy. His eyes are mesmerizing, and Lance is suddenly very embarrassed that he is still wearing his pajamas. This guy is very attractive.

Lance feels heat rise to his face.

“I have a delivery for you,” the guy says. “Happy Birthday.”

He says it like he’s distracted, though. He doesn’t even bother with a phony customer service voice. The guy is staring at him and Lance feels the heat in his face grow. Do the delivery guy’s cheeks look pink, too?

“Thanks. It’s my birthday,” Lance says stupidly.

That seems to snap the guy, Keith, back into the present.

“Right. Here,” he says. He grabs the balloons to hand to Lance.

“Thanks” Lance reaches out to take the balloons and drags them inside, trying to ignore the way their fingers touched just then. When he turns back, the guy has the large box in his arms.

“What’s in it?” Lance asks.

“Not sure.” He responds and hands the box over.

“Um, I need you to sign this,” He says as Lance is putting the box down.

Lance takes the clipboard and signs his name. The delivery guy, Keith, hands him the customer copy.

“Thanks,” Lance says looking down at the paper in his hands. He feels his face burn a bit more at what he finds scrawled in an open space on the page. “Is this your number?”

Keith’s cheeks are definitely pink now.

“In case you needed anything,” He says. A small, shy smile on his lips.

“I think I just might.” Lance responds softly. A smile on his lips, too.

No matter what Hunk and Pidge might have planned for today, Lance thinks that none of it could top this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
